disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiburi
Kiburi is a crocodile who appears in the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. He is a former member of Makuu's Float and the founder and current leader of his own float in the Outlands. Background Appearance Kiburi is a long, sleek crocodile with large, sharp teeth and patterns emerging from under his tail along with two dark green spots under his chin. Personality Like Makuu at first, Kiburi is an arrogant crocodile who believes that violence is the solution to every problem and who dislikes the notions of shares and compromise. Also like Makuu at first, Kiburi is shown to believe that crocodiles deserve the biggest and most fish filled water holes in the Pride Lands. This belief is strong in him to the point where he is greedy to the point of being power-hungry. Unlike Makuu, Kiburi is shown to be foolhardy and overconfident to the point where he fails to think things through as shown when he challenged Makuu to a Mashindano and tried to assassinate Simba only to have both backfire. Abilities Strength: He is shown to be nearly as strong compare to Makuu but he was pins down unable to get back up. Combat: '''His fighting skills was good but to Makuu he will need more then he shown to be defeated. '''Intelligence: Seems to be smarter then his Float but not as bright as Makuu. Role in the Series Kiburi makes a cameo appearance in "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" following his float to their hibernation cave while being watched over by the Lion Gaurd to make sure no one disturbs them. Kiburi makes his debut in "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" as an antagonist. He first appears after the Lion Guard accidentally wakes him and the other crocodiles up from their hibernation. Kiburi is furious that they've been woken up during the Dry Season due to the lack of water and threatens to eat Ono when he finds out Ono is the reason their hibernation ended early. Makuu stops him and tells him he'll speak to Simba about finding them some water. Dissatisfied with this, Kiburi mutinies and leads his followers to attack watering holes all over the Pride Land. Makuu appears with Simba and the Lion Guard and orders him to stop and tells him Simba has given them their own watering hole. Kiburi isn't satisfied with the watering hole and challenges him to a Mashindano. A cobra named Ushari tells him if he kills Simba, he rules both the float and the Pride Lands. He sends his followers to kill Simba while he fights Makuu. However, Kiburi failed to think things through: The Lion Guard foils his attempt to kill Simba and Makuu defeats him in the Mashindano. Simba banishes Kiburi and his followers from the Pride Lands forever. Kiburi reorganizes his followers into his own float and leads them to The Outlands where Ushari leads them to his master: Scar. Makuu also forgives Ono for his mistake. Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Crocodiles Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:African characters